The Dance Studio
by Meralie
Summary: James was a tracker. He gets his kicks from the chase. So when he loses, he doesn't take things well. And decades later, he's got a chance to reclaim his prize. James vs Jasper, J/A. M for swearing, violence and sex.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a love for Jasper, and Alice is just the most amazingest character...so that explains this story.**

**Obviously I don't own anything.**

**Takes place during Twilight when Bella goes to the Dance Studio to save her "mom".**

"Alice?"

Darkness…mirrors…tall, grizzly blonde man…James? Laughter. Darkness. Brunette…female…human…

"Bella," I choked out.

"Mom? Mom!"

_More laughing…a million different flashes…first; blood drained instantly…second; bones torn apart…third; pants ripped, James lowering himself, plunging into the screaming girl…thump, thump, thump…_

"Alice?" A hand griped my shoulder, hard. Only as it held me steady did I realize that I had been shivering. "Darling, is it over?"

I shook my head from side to side. No, it was definitely not over. My eyes were clamped shut, my body locking up, trying to prevent myself from falling apart.

The last vision; clearer. Definite. Breaking the bones of the girl. Whispering in her ear, watching her eyes widen in terror.

"_No! Edward, don't!"_

"Alice!"

"Jasper." I gasped, my head falling back.

"Alice! Are you alright? Alice, open your eyes, Alice, love…" My arm was being shaken, and my eyelids fluttered open.

"Jasper."

"What did you see? Is it James? What is he planning? Alice, honey, tell me, what –"

"Jasper! Shut up for a second!"

He stopped his frantic sentences for a second, and looked at me worriedly.

"Bella decided to go to James."

His face froze, and then his eyebrows knit together in a frown as his eyes widened in alarm. "Damn, I should've known…all the guilt she felt, the love…she wouldn't want to put us in danger. But, Jesus, how could she be so stupid? We're _vampires_, I think we can handle it! Oh no…fuck. I should've realized, I should have put it together, I should have looked after her, poor Edward…shit."

Jasper didn't like to swear much, _especially_ not in front of me, so I knew he was upset.

"Jasper. James is going to break every single bone in Bella's body. And he's going to videotape it, and show it to Edward."

"The fucking bastard!"

"At least it's better than his other plan."

Jasper stared at me incredulously as if to ask what on Earth could possibly be worse.

"He was going to videotape himself raping her."

The stream of profanities that flowed out of Jasper's mouth amazed me.

"I need to help Bella. Get everyone. Get Edward. I'll follow her scent…it's impossible not to find. Hurry."

Something was holding him back. "Alice…"

"Jasper! Hurry, we can't wait! Bella's going to walk in there any second and –"

He grabbed my face in his large hands and brought his lips chastely to mine. "Be careful."

The one thing that drives me _crazy_ about Jasper: His gentlemanliness. He can never let it go! I mean, think of the movies you've seen, where the hero kisses the heroine right before they part. Is it ever _chaste_? No! It's a passionate, breath-taking, earth-shattering kiss!

"It's _one_ vampire. I think I can handle that."

"One _sick_ vampire. Be careful, Alice. If that fucking bastard hurts you…"

"I can take care of myself, Jazz."

"Love you."

"Yeah, yeah, me too. Now hurry!"

I ran out of the hotel, willing my mind to show me where Bella was. She _had_ to be close…I stopped running and closed my eyes, focusing on my sense of smell. What did she smell of? Fresh…sweet…natural…

I smelt around, sorting through all the different smells engulfing me. Flaring my nostrils delicately, I sniffed the air, finally catching a hint of Bella's scent.

I ran after the smell, running as fast as I could without scaring the shit out of everyone on the street.

The streets went by in a blur until suddenly the scent changed its direction. I halted suddenly, causing several people to look at me strangely. I pivoted left, looking at the building across the street from me.

LORLENE'S DANCE STUDIO"Do you know this place?"

"_It's a dance studio."_

Of course.

I flipped open my cell phone, quickly dialling Edward's number.

The voice that picked up was tense and murderous. "Hello?"

"Edward. I take it Jasper's already reached you? Wait don't answer that, we don't have time. I mean, obviously he must've told you or you wouldn't be so angry, I mean – "

"Alice. You're babbling."

"Right. Yeah, so you know?"

"Jasper just called me. We're meeting halfway."

"Don't bother. Look, call him back and tell him that James and Bella are at a place called '_Lorlene's Dance Studio_', okay?"

"You've found her?"

"I'm outside of the studio now. I'll go in and stall him."

"Good. Hurry, Alice."

"Yeah, you be safe too," I said sarcastically as I hung up.

I dashed into the studio, pausing to assess the situation.

What if I walked in there?

I jumped out from the side, landing on James' back, yanking his head back as he stumbled away from Bella. He threw a backwards punch at my head.

Okay, remember to dodge punch. What else?

I squeezed my legs around his torso, which gave a sickening pop as it elongated where I was slowly breaking the bone. Bella gave a high-pitched scream. I jumped off his back with a hold on his hair, watching as his head ripped and nearly fell off. I twisted my body and threw a roundhouse kick at his stomach. He buckled and I lunged at him, teeth digging into his neck as I finished him off. I quickly dismembered the body and spit on it before breaking a couple of chairs, piling them on the body, and setting it on fire.

Ha. Easy win.

I jumped out at James, landing on his back, yanking at his hair. He threw a backwards punch, which I dodged easily.

But suddenly, the future changed. Because Bella made up her mind to do something. Something that hadn't been in the calculation before, because Bella had no reason to think it.

"NO! Alice! Get off her, please, no, don't hurt her!" she screamed, throwing herself at the vampire, damaged as she was.

James was diverted, he laughed, lunging at her, his fingers rapping themselves violently around her wrist as he brought it up to his mouth…

"NO!" I yelled, throwing myself at them. He bit down, and through my rage and desperation I had no time to check my future. I threw myself into them, knocking Bella to the ground as she screamed bloody murder.

In the second that I put myself in his way, James took advantage. He wrapped his arms around my waist and threw me to the floor, placing all his weight on me and he fell on top.

I looked into the future desperately, trying to find a whole in his defence, but I couldn't. Nothing I would say would loosen him up. Well, Shit.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my Mary Alice."

Wait. Hold up. _His_ Mary Alice? Wait. _Mary_ Alice? What the fuck is this guy talking about?

"It's nice to see you again, Sweetie. Do ya remember me?"

I stared up at him, not speaking.

"Well?" he snapped, clearly losing his patience. "Do ya?" I didn't say anything. He growled, raising his hand and smacking me. My head was thrown back, but it didn't hurt.

"Do ya, bitch?"

It was more out of shock that I responded, "No." I shook my head back and forth violently. "No, I don't. And I'm afraid you must have the wrong person, my name isn't Mary Alice – "

He laughed. "Ah, Sweetheart. He really kept you in the dark, didn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking out."

"The old coot that made you. Cecil, or whatever his name was," he waved his hand dismissively. "Black hair, shorter than me?"

"I…I don't remember who changed me," I blurted out before I could think. I was just so intrigued…someone knew me from before?

"Oh, my dear…" he leered down at me, his sharp teeth inches away from me. I flinched instinctively. "You have a lot to learn then, don't you?"

"You see, Mary, when you were instilled at the asylum, down in Missouri,"

'Asylum?!', I wanted to blurt out. I held my tongue against the stream of questions that were ready to burst, knowing better than to interrupt him.

"…I was all on my own then. I didn't have Victoria, or Laurent…" he was looking off into space, and suddenly grinned down at me. "You know how I love to track, and one day I came upon the most _intriguing_ smell…your blood smelt beautiful. I needed to have you.

"I had just fed, so I took my time finding you…and when I did find you, I was even more interested in finding out why you were there than your blood.

"You see, Mary, I found out that your parents placed you in there for predicting the future. They thought you were just silly at first, but when your predictions came true...the thought you were the Devil's spawn." He laughed. "Guess they should see you now.

"I thought to myself 'this mere human can see into the future. Imagine if I had her, by my side, able to tell me everything you needed to know….'" His face suddenly darkened, the mocking smile he had on before crashing as his lip curled in distaste.

"And then you started seeing _him_

"I was examining you, trying to find my way to you without getting in the way of Cecil. Don't know why I was afraid of him though, he was so easily disposed of…"

I shuddered.

"And your sweet little innocent face paled, all the beautiful blood draining, as your face went blank.

"I was worried at first. What was happening to the poor girl? I was contemplating breaking the bars and either changing or draining you there – I wasn't sure which – when you screamed for Cecil

"'Cecil', you said," his voice imitated mine perfectly. "'Cecil, come quick! I saw him again!'.

"'Who, my dear? Was it that awful James again?'" He spit the words out as he imitated a deep, gruff voice with a slight accent.

"'No, it was the beautiful one.'…" he cut off, giving a twisted, mocking smile down at me. "I was insulted, muffin. I wasn't the beautiful one to you? I listened, wondering how much of me you had seen, how I was going to be able to slip past your guard.

"'Cecil, you'll never guess! Oh, Cecil, I think I know his name! He was so beautiful, so perfect…blonde…but he was one of you, Cecil. I'm sure of that now. You see, I saw his _eyes_…' Your voice had lowered to a conspiratory whisper, but it was still easy for me to hear. 'And they were red. He was tall, and so serious…Oh, Cecil, I'm in love!'

"'But his name, young one, what was it?'

"'It was Jasper, Cecil! Jasper Whitlock!'"

I stopped breathing. _No…_

He assessed my reaction, watching me as his smirk grew more pronounced. "That name mean something to ya, Mary?" I didn't respond. "You found your Jasper then, didn't you?

"From the look on your face as I watched you, I knew that you would always want him. So I made up my mind. I would rush in there, drain you, and leave. I had not wasted all my time for nothing.

"Unfortunately, as soon as I made up my mind to get you…"

"I saw it," I realised, my voice cracking a bit.

"Spot on, Muffin. You went blank again, and then screamed. 'He's here, Cecil, he's coming here now!'

"I ran in there and he threw you back – a little too violently, I guess, since you hit your head against the wall and went limp.

"He fought me his hardest, and I guess that's why I didn't make it past him that night. But he wasn't a very strong fighter, and I made a plan to come in 3 days…

"He must've bit you there and then. You were probably dying, or in a coma at least, by the way you hit your head. But when I came back 3 days later, you were already changed. There was nothing to do. I left you alone. I disposed of the man.

"But now…" he looked down and me, and his smile was no longer a cold, mocking smirk. It was a lustful, mocking smirk. "Now I have you all to myself.

"When I saw that Cecil had taken you away from me, I killed him.

"But someone took you away from me first."

Comprehension dawned on me, and I wanted to scream, to run, to cry, to rip this guy's head off, to die…

I couldn't do any of these things. Instead I just gasped out, "No…"

"Oh, don't worry, Mary Alice. I won't kill your Jasper. You see, I don't think that would bother him much. It would horrify you, yes, but I don't want to hurt _you_.

"You see, if I raped you, dismembered you, set you on fire…and all on tape!" he said, and I noticed that the camcorder had landed on the floor, pointing at us. "It would be better than Mr. Cullen seeing his dear Miss Swan right now," he said, gesturing towards Bella. She was out cold, probably from the pain, and I prayed that Edward would get here soon, before it was too late. Her whole body was convulsing.

James pulled me up to his level by the shirt, so violently that it ripped cleanly off. He smashed his lips to mine, violently, and I squeezed my eyes shut and tried with all my might to see something that would help me out. Unfortunately, I could really concentrate.

I pushed against him. "You motherfucker!" I screamed into his lips. "Get off me!"

"No…" he hissed. "You're mine."

I pushed against him and he growled at me, biting my lip and almost tearing it off. I whimpered and he left venom in the cut. It burned.

He reached down to around my navel and I bucked frantically against him, trying to get him off.

He hissed again. "Mary," he said, and I stopped, horrified, as I realised I was _arousing_ him.

He popped the button on my jeans, split the zipper, and reached his hand down between my legs. The only sensitive part I had as a vampire, I screamed as he roughly pinched me.

"That's right, Mary, scream for the video. Imagine what your Jasper will think when I make his girlfriend come…" he looked at the video. "The game has only begun, Mr. Whitlock!"

An ear-splitting growl came from nowhere, and suddenly James was thrown off me.

"You mother-fucking asshole. You sadistic fucker. Fucking raping her? I'll kill you! You will go to the fucking pits of hell where you belong!"

I looked up shakily, to see my blonde saviour crushing James' throat with his foot. He stomped down, twisted, and then reached down and brought James' head level to his.

"You. Will. Suffer. For. Eternity." He said, punctuating ever word by throwing James' head against the wall.

My brain clicked into action, and all the visions I'd been unable to focus on swarmed me.

"Are you ready to die?" the man asked

_James didn't say anything, hanging limply as the man grabbed him by the neck._

"_I asked you a fucking question – "_

_James suddenly threw himself at the man, wrapping his arms around his neck and pushing him onto the ground._

"_You lose, shithead. I'm gonna kill you, and you girlfriend's gonna watch. And when I'm done with you, I'm gonna kill her too. Not before I finish what I started though…" he laughed. "Goodbye, Mr. Whitlock. I got her in the end," he said, reaching his head down to the man's neck as his teeth glistened…_

"Jasper!"

"Are you ready to die?" Jasper snarled, holding James up by the neck as he glared at him with hate-filled eyes.

"I asked you a fucking – "

"NO!" I bellowed, throwing myself against James as he prepared to lunge. "You. Fucking. Bastard!" I panted, struggling to get enough air to my lungs to form the words. I smashed his head repeatedly against the concrete. "Don't you ever touch him! Don't you ever hurt him! Don't you – " I broke off, hysteric, as I bit into him and ripped off his head.

I heaved dry, heavy sobs, pounding uselessly at James' chest as Jasper gently pushed me away and quickly dismembered the rest of the body, piled up some of the debris and set James on fire. Somehow I realised that Bella was gone. Edward must have taken her. I wonder if he got there in time…

Jasper came over to me, wrapping his arms around me. I noticed that I had stopped banging my fists against the floor, and that now they were hitting Jasper's chest.

I cried into his shoulder. Yes, some say that it's not real crying, but you don't need tears for this.

"Jazz –" I cried out brokenly into his arms. "I – I," I couldn't go on.

"Shh…" he said, rocking me back and forth on his lap. "It's alright now."

Finally I was spent. I looked up at him and he stared down at me, obviously checking to make sure I was okay. His concerned gaze hardened and he detached my arms from around his neck.

I almost started crying again. "Jazz – " I started, reaching out for him again.

"No, Alice," he said harshly.

"But, why – " I stopped as the realization hit me.

I was damaged goods now.

Of course he didn't want me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, wrapping my arms around my legs and rocking back and forth.

His gaze softened and his eyes became the frantic look of desperation, horror and fear as he looked at me. "Alice, darling, what's there to be sorry for?"

"You don't want me anymore. I'm damaged goods."

He looked as though I had punched him. "Alice, darling…c'mere."

No, he looked like he wanted to cry.

I crawled over to him, and he pulled me into his lap once more. "No. Alice. I will always love you, I will always want you. I was nothing without you. But you…" he broke off. He took a deep breath and continued. "You would be so much better without me. Without having to rely on me. I – I let him touch you, Ally. He get his hands on you, he – he assaulted you, and I couldn't even finish him off! I couldn't even stop him for you. I – I'm useless. Useless, Ally."

"Jazz…" I whispered. I leaned into him, and kissed him. He didn't kiss me back.

He pushed me away. "No, Alice, I'm not good enough."

"Jasper, you're wrong. You saved my life. He was about to rape me Jazz, and kill me, and without you he would've succeeded. I could see that.

"I need you. I can't be without you."

"But Ally – "

"You love me, Jazz? Show me how much," I said as I kissed him again.

This time it was instantaneous. He kissed me back, frantically, desperately.

"I love you so fucking much, Alice," he said as he broke away from my lips and nipped at my neck.

"Mmm…" I responded.

He kissed down my neck and down to my chest, which was still only covered by a bra. He reached his hands to my back and I arched up my chest so he could unhook the bra. He brushed it away and lowered his head to my breasts.

"Ung! Jazzy!"

He growled, a ferocious sound, and I bucked up into him. He hissed, and I could feel as he started to lose control of his gift. The love drifted into me, and then the desire… I made sure to project as much lust as I could, as much want, as much love…

"Alice!" he gasped wildly.

I couldn't control myself anymore. I yanked on his blonde locks until his head was back to mine, until his lips were battling against mine again, and I ripped on his shirt, hoping he got the picture. He let his hands drift down my bare skin and slid my broken jeans down my hips.

Yeah, he got the picture.

He looked down at my legs, and bowed his head down to them. "Did he hurt you, Alice?" he murmured against my skin, and I moaned in pleasure. "Where, Alice? Let me kiss it better…"

I couldn't even respond, I just lolled my head back and hoped he'd understand.

"Here?" he asked, kissing my left thigh. "Here?" he asked, kissing the left. "Or – here…" he said, kissing my sensitive bundle of nerves.

I nearly screamed at the top of my lungs. Instead I clenched my teeth and projected everything I was feeling.

He moaned, and the feelings ricocheted back at me, intensified. The tightness in my stomach grew uncomfortable.

"Jasper – please…"

"Anything for you, Alice."

He yanked off his jeans and pulled down the boxers, reaching his hands to grip my back as he buried his face in my neck. "I'm sorry, Alice, darling. I love you so much." He thrust in to me.

Anytime Jasper was in me, I could control myself anymore. Neither could he. He let everything he was feeling go, and it made it all that more intense. He kissed and sucked at my neck as I clung to his hair, unable to do anything but let moans escape me, one rolling into another.

"I…thought…I'd…lost…you," he groaned out, struggling to keep talking.

"Me…too…" I whispered. "James…came…so…close," I closed my eyes as I said it, "I…could…see…it…happen."

"I will never leave you," he rushed out. I knew we were getting close. "I will always…be…here." The words were getting quieter.

"I…love…I…love," I couldn't get it out, my eyes rolling back as I started to tremble.

"I love you too, Ally," he said, becoming undone.

"I…love…you…Jasper!" I screamed out the last word and he moaned, letting himself go as well.

"Don't ever leave me again, woman," Jasper said, clinging to me as I recovered.

"I won't."

"You always say that…" he muttered.

"Promise."

He kissed me again, but I pulled away before it became too passionate.

"You know they're waiting out there for us."

"And?"

"And…Bella's going to be okay!" I sat up quickly, trying to fund the remnants of my clothing. "Oh my god! I can't believe it! I forgot about Bella! She almost died, Jesus! Aww, fuck, Jasper, get up!" I said, kicking at him as he lazily got up from the floor.

"You'll be the death of me, Alice," he grinned. "But I love you."

"Me too, Jazzy."

**Hope it was good. Review, please :)**


	2. New Story

**Kay, so I just wanted to tell you about my new story. And yeah, I know it's evil to trick you all and make you think I added to this story and then just giving you an Author's Note, but - hey! - I'm just trying to enlighten you!  
Anyways, it's called "Succubus" and it's and AlicexJasper story (obviously) with Alice as a vampire and Jasper a human. I'm hoping it'll be pretty good, so, fingers crossed! :)**

**Check it out, at least. I think it's pretty good (if I do say so myself).**

**Oh, and if anyone wants to talk with me, just PM me. I love it :) I'm kinda desperate for friends like that ;) Or, anyone that could be a beta. I really need someone like that. I'm a horrible proof-reader.**

**Love,,,**

**Nataly**


End file.
